


Into The Deep

by urrhaven



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped (ENHYPEN)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urrhaven/pseuds/urrhaven
Summary: Jay stares at Jungwon's eyes looking at him with so much assurance and certainty. It feels like the first day all over again, his heart beating so hard in his chest it feels like it's about to break out. How did he just manage to find himself someone who fills his heart with peace and soothes his anxious mind like no other?or;Jay is struggling to keep his shit together but thank goodness he has his boyfriend to take care of him.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Into The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just word vomit and very very sudden but I really loved how it turned out so far, it's not perfect but I wrote it in 2 hours at most so it still has a lot of room for improvements. 
> 
> Enjoy~

"I hate you hyung! You ruin everything!" Niki spat those harsh words before slamming the door on Jay's face.

Now he's left standing outside the younger's room, head starting to pound at an incoming headache. He wants to scream, punch a wall, rip something into shreds or set something on fire—anything just to relieve the frustration he's feeling right now. 

Everything has been going downhill for him lately. First, he was falling behind on most of his school works because he can't focus most of the time with the amount of things in his mind. Then he just had to catch Niki smoking with the deliquents at the back of the science building this afternoon. He was furious of course, he only wanted the best for Niki, he didn't want him to suffer in the future. Their parents would be livid if they ever find out what he's younger brother has been up to and he doesn't want him to get in trouble. 

Why doesn't Niki understand that's he's only protecting him? 

He grabs at his own scalp and pulls out his hair hard on his way to his room. He slams the door shut and collapsed in his bed. 

Then his phone started ringing. Without even glancing at the caller's ID, he says "What the fuck do you need?" 

The line was silent for a while and then a gentle voice that stirs butterflies in his stomach but also makes him shrivel up in guilt. 

"Hyung-ah, do you want me to come over?" 

It's Jungwon. 

Jay closes his eyes, clenching his fist. He doesn't want the younger to see him in this state. "I'm kind of busy right now Won, maybe next time." 

"I'll be there in 5, wait for me." He hears rustling and then Jungwon hangs up. 

Jay burrows deeper into his bed. "I said don't..." He whispers pointlessly into his phone screen. 

True to his words Jungwon did show up a few minutes after that, his little steps echoing as he enters Jay's room. He had no problem getting inside the house since the all the maids knows him at this point. 

Jay listens to the footsteps getting closer and closer until it stops just beside his bed. "Are you not gonna great me Jay hyung?" 

Jay hates this. How can Jungwon be so patient with him when he's acting like a total sulky child? God, he was supposed to be the older one between them! 

"Won, just go home please I'm fine." Even he himself doesn't believe his words. But he's just such a mess right now, he's so fucking frustrated it hurts, and he's ashamed of himself for having to be like this in front of Jungwon. 

"We both know you're not, and I'm staying for the night." This made Jay sit up and finally direct his gaze on the younger. 

Jungwon gives him an innocent smile, looking so adorable and cuddly with just a simple brown hoodie and sweatpants. He doesn't even have to try, he's just naturally the prettiest human being Jay has ever seen in his life. 

Good gracious he sure is whipped. 

"You're what?" He must have heard it wrong. Why would Jungwon want to have a sleepover all of a sudden? 

Jungwon sheepishly fiddles with the drawstrings of his hoodie, "I said, I'll sleep with you." 

Jay chokes on absolutely nothing, coughing so hard his face starts to turn bright red. Yep, just because his choking alright, totally nothing to do with how flustered he is right now. Jungwon's words did not come out right. 

"Y-you mean you'll sleep here tonight?" He feels dumb asking this because what else could the younger mean right? 

He watches the younger's sheepish smile turn into a teasing one. "Of course hyung, what else do you think I meant?" 

Jay is so sure his face is just full on imitating a tomato right now and he wants nothing else than for the earth to open up and swallow him in whole. He feels like he could die of embarrassment right there and then. 

He hangs his head low and avoided Jungwon's eyes again. 

Then the younger coaxed him to meet his gaze with a hand in his chin, now Jay really has no escape. "What happened hyung?" 

And he knows that the younger really means "I'm here, I'll listen" because that's just how it has always been. Jungwon is perfect in every way that Jay could imagine and he doesn't think he deserves him at all. He's too good for him, so understanding and patient and kind and he always listens. Always tries to ease Jay in any way he can. 

Jay doesn't know where to start so he pulls the younger instead, bringing him to sit on his lap. He wraps his arms around his slim waist and hides his face in his neck. He breathes in. Now he's fine.

Jungwon doesn't even bat an eyelash at his sudden move he just settled in Jay's hold, hands running through the elder's hair because he knew it calms him down. 

Then silence. Not the uncomfortable one where you struggle to find something to talk about, just peace. The one you could only really have when you're around the people you love the most. 

After a few minutes Jay finally found the strength to talk, but he doesn't emerge from his post on Jungwon's neck. "I'm gonna fail all of my subjects and Niki hates me now." 

His words sends a buzzing feeling against Jungwon's neck and the younger tries to control the shiver that runs down his spine. "I can help you with your school work if you want, and as for Niki he'll come around. Maybe he just needs time." 

The younger continues his ministrations on Jay's hair and the latter feels so comfortable like this he's starting to feel sleepy. Except of course his anxiety still nags in his ear. 

"But what if he really thinks I'm just trying to ruin his life? What if he hates me forever?" 

Jungwon cups his face and pulls him away from him briefly only to look at him straight in the eyes. "Whatever you did, I know you only did it because you love him hyung. He can never hate you, you're the most caring person I know. And you're definitely the best brother to him." 

Jay stares at Jungwon's eyes looking at him with so much assurance and certainty. It feels like the first day all over again, his heart beating so hard in his chest it feels like it's about to break out. How did he just manage to find himself someone who fills his heart with peace and soothes his anxious mind like no other? 

He wraps his arms around Jungwon tighter, because for now that's the only way he can express how grateful he is to have him. It's really hard to form words when he's getting a little dizzy from the onslaught of emotions he's having right now. 

After a few beats he could only give out a whispered "Thank you" against Jungwon's neck. 

"Anything for you, hyung." Jungwon lets him be for a while before he pulls him away again from his default hiding place in the younger's neck. He maintains his position on Jay's lap, his palms splayed on the elder's nape. "You were pretty upset earlier on the phone, do want some ice cream? Honey? I brought some." 

Jay slowly lets the younger out of his tight hold, just content on running his hands up and down Jungwon's sides. "I'm fine, just really want to sleep right now." 

Jungwon nods, "Okay, we'll do that." He slowly gets up from Jay's lap to sit on the bed. He was about to stand up and pull the elder to the bathroom so that they can both wash up a little and brush their teeth together before they go to bed but Jay's words stopped him in his tracks. 

"I love you, Jungwon." 

Jay feels like ticking time bomb the longer the younger took to respond but he's trying to patiently wait. Jungwon just stood there staring at him with an unreadable expression. Oh my god, did he fuck up? What if the younger isn't ready for those words yet? Did Jay scare him away? What the—

Jay feels like his whole body is frozen one second and then lit up into flames the next with the warmth that started on his lips. What the hell is happening? 

Jungwon moves to wrap his arms around his Jay's neck and that's when he realises it. Right, Jungwon is kissing him. 

Wait, what the actual fuck? 

Jungwon is kissing him? And he's just sitting here like a whole dumbass, eyes aren't even closed? 

Jay almost wanted to hit himself but he figured he should probably try to stay calm and kiss the younger back first. 

Now Jay here, by no means, is a newbie in this field. He's dated girls and boys alike before and he sure wasn't foreign to kisses but this.  
This is driving him insane and freeing so much butterflies inside his stomach at the same time. 

Yang Jungwon is just different. No one has ever made him feel like this before. So warm and filled with joy he feels like he's about to burst. 

The kiss was nothing more that just their lips pressing together, but Jay feels giddy and warm and happy—just so so happy. Jungwon pulls away a few moments later and looks at him in the eyes. "I love you too, hyung." 

Jay wouldn't say something grand like, Jungwon's words blew away all his worries and stress from his studies and his brother, because it didn't, it's still there at the back of his mind, but he would be lying if he says that they didn't fill up his heart with so much love and relief.

Those words gives him so much strength to move forward knowing he has Jungwon with him.


End file.
